A Blank Stare
by Krylancelo
Summary: Himari is in the hospital, but Shoma and Kamba have been doing all they can to get the PenguinDrum.  What's going on here?


**A Blank Stare**

_By Krylancelo_

Tanakura Shoma stared at the wall, just stared, as the hours passed by without any changes. He was worried that his little sister, Himari, wouldn't wake up anymore. That all his best efforts to find the elusive Penguin Drum had all been for nothing and he had failed her. The younger twin couldn't think, not while his little sister was in the critical care unit. He felt so helpless as he waited for news. Either, she was going to wake up and he could see her soon, or… She would die, again.

Tanakura Kamba paced restlessly outside in the waiting room. He would glance over to his younger twin who was sitting silently every once in a while. He couldn't just sit and wait. The red haired young man remembered when his little sister had collapsed before school started this morning. He had just been about to leave the house when he heard Shoma scream. Kamba had rushed back to the living room, forgetting to take off his shoes in his rush. Seeing his little sister sprawled on the floor made his heart stop beating. "I'll call an ambulance!" He shouted, and things went blank from there.

Now he was just trying not to punch something. He hated waiting like this. He had worked hard to find the penguin drum, but it had been for nothing. Just nothing if Himari didn't survive.

"Tanakura-kun. How's Himari-chan?" A small voice asked, and Kamba turned around to see Ringo standing there in her green school uniform. Kamba sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He hated looking haggard around a girl, even if she was crazy.

"The doctors are still working, we haven't heard much yet." He replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope she gets better soon. " She murmured, though Kamba was slightly pleased/disgusted to see her eyes were looking only at Shoma while she said that.

"Yeah, me too. " Kamba said softly. He jammed his hands in his jacket pockets and quickly walked off to the cafeteria.

Ringo stared off at him blankly. Not quite sure why he had left so abruptly. She then turned her glare over to Shoma, who had not spoken to her since the got here.

"Shoma!" She yelled out, waving her hands in front of the blue haired boy. Ringo got even more annoyed when he didn't respond whatsoever.

"Shoma! Talk to me!" She tried again, getting worried. She hadn't seen him like this before. His eyes looked so desolate right now. Instead of bright green orbs, all she saw were dark green slits as he stared ahead. Unblinking. He wasn't seeing her. The young woman huffed, and sat down beside him in a brown chair.

"She'll get better."

* * *

><p>The bride of fate was dreaming. Dreaming of an endless landscape filled with frogs and penguins all dancing around happily. Everything here looked so happy. Even 1,2, and 3 were dancing in a circle together. The young girl laughed out loud as 3 fell down while 1 and 2 scrambled to help the blond wig wearing penguin stand up.<p>

Himari smiled at them, her purple eyes shining happily in the nice time she was having. She felt something wet hit her hand, and slowly looked down to see water was falling onto her palm. She slowly lifted her right hand to feel her cheek.

"It's not raining, is it?" Asked a deep voice.

Himari whirled around to stare at a tall man who had pink hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Um, no… Well, maybe a little." Himari said, lying just a little as she felt her cheek get wetter.

"Ah, I see. Then I guess it is raining after all." The man amended, smiling slyly at the girl.

He then reached out his large hand to wipe away tears from Himari's face. She recoiled back from him. Falling on her butt, and oddly enough, wondering why she was wearing such a strange outfit all of a sudden.

"Who are you?" She said, her eyes getting frantic.

"Where am I? I want to go home!"

"Home…" He mummured then shook his head, waves of hair falling out of the bun to frame his face and shoulders.

"Princess, you are home."

* * *

><p>Krylancelo's Note:<p>

Hey I'm back! I've been waiting for Mawaru Pengin Drum to get it's own category! I hope you fans like my fic. I hope to update soon!

Reviews always are encouraging!


End file.
